Uzushio, Journey of Lies
'Mission Details' *'Date': 5/30/13 *'Submitted by': Kantaro Uzumaki *'Rank': A *'Overseer': Shinkiro Gami *'Recapper': Shinkiro Gami *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 4000 'Ninja Team' *Kantaro Uzumaki *Nui Uchiha *Orr Tann 'Mission Profile' Goal: Journey to the the Uzumaki Shrine in attempt to locate information about the clan, or the whereabout of other Uzumaki. Story: Kantaro has asked his friends to join him on a mission to unite his once prominent clan. The Uzumaki are revered for their ability to master and create intricate seals. They were once a prominent and respected clan, even having their own village. Long ago in time past, before the founding of the leaf, the clan was hunted and exterminated with extreme prejudice because of how powerful their sealing ability was. The great fear they inspired resulted in their genocide, now the remaining Uzumaki are few and scattered around the world. Inspired by Nui, who is reuniting her clan, Kantaro wishes to reunite his own. Mission Recap Our party ventures from Ame to a nearby shrine to the Uzumaki. Upon arrival they find that the shrine is much more like a temple than anything else. The shrine sits on the front of the building under and extended roof and the temple doors are closed and locked. Looking around yields nothing out of the ordinary and the party decides to venture into the temple. Looking around the pillars Kantaro finds a loose piece of stone and tries to pull it out. He cannot and asks for help, Orr pushes the stone in and the doors slide open. Throughout the course of the mission Kantaro is plagued by his father who is trying to force his way out of the seal on his back. As the party descends into the temple they are greeted by a puzzle riddle to enter. Orr deciphers the riddle immediately and tells Kantaro it's his mission and he should solve it. After a while Kantaro is unsuccessful and Orr solves the puzzle. The doors swing open revealing an underground city. The city sees that the city is mostly abandoned, but they also see a half eaten plate of dumplings and a sign that says, "Welcome to Uzushio." As the party nears the Kage mansion they are stopped by two ninja, who ask why the trespassers are here. Reluctant to reveal his identity as an Uzumaki kantaro plays the yes, no, yes, yes, no, yes, no, yes, yes, yes game with his teamates after Orr says that he is. This leaves the two jonin skeptical and they attack the party. The man is a kenjutsu specialist and the woman is a sealing expert, together they are able to restrain the party in a floating prison and take them to the leader. There Kantaro reveals that he really wanted his father unsealed so he can kill him. The leader agrees if Kantaro can release the plague seals that his father put on them. Kantaro does so and in exchange the three Uzumaki help the party unseal Kantaro's father. The man was transferred from a seal on Kantaro's back to a seal on a scroll, though the leader told them that seal would not contain the man long. With that the party left the city. Category:Mission